The InuTeam: StoryPack1
by Spoof of life
Summary: The Top K9 demons:   -Kouga  -Inuyasha  -Shippou  &  -Sesshomaru were wrongfully convicted of attacking and destroying a kingdom of a powerful ruler. Years later they regroup to fight oppression together & seek to clear their names. *Full summary inside


**Ever see _The A-Team series_ or _The A-Team_ movie? This story is based off of _The A-Team_, and is for the guys! NO GIRLS ALLOWED TO READ THIS STORY! **

**[There is none of the "L's" here! No LOVE, no LUST, and no LEMONS! We just cover the "A's", ACTION, ADVENTURE, and A+ HUMOR!]**

**So guys, let's open a refreshing Dr. Pepper Ten and SIT back and enjoy the story! …oops, I didn't mean to say the 'S' word but—oh, no wait! You just fell out of your chair, okay. For a second there I thought it was because I said, "SIT" and…—well there you go again, falling to the floor! **

_The Inu-Team Summary:_

_500 years ago, a crack warrior unit of demon canines was sealed away for a crime they didn't commit. These demons promptly escaped, & now, still wanted by captors, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire: The Inu-Team!_

"Wings of Misfortune Part-1"

Chapter-1

There are three things that can kill a writer's ability to function, and they are: writer's block, limitations on content, and a quota—all which Kagome had to deal with. She loved to write, but while taking a pre-college writing course at her high school, she learned rather quickly that writing can become REALLY unpleasant, REALLY fast. As a winner of several awards for the most creative stories, Kagome was one of her school's best writers; or at least, she was. Her ability to come up with fresh and creative ideas had come to a stand-still since she enrolled in her advanced creative-writing class.

Her favorite novels by the world's top authors and her own stories that she had written were spread out across her desk as she snapped a pencil in half with her hands. She was giving up. As part of a class assignment, Kagome had to write an original short story—which, at first, was no problem. She could come up with an idea and have it typed-up and completed in three hours, or so Kagome thought.

Her new creative-writing teacher, some 'Yamamoto' guy, hated her work. It was as if he had a personal vendetta with Kagome and her stories. He said that, "It's all been done before", her stories were "nothing more than 'boy meets girl', _nothing_ more…" He wanted something new from Kagome, and until she came up with what he demanded, her grade would suffer. It was practically a hostage situation, almost extortion in Kagome's mind—no one messes with her writing grade!

As she stared at a blank computer page, Kagome might have gotten an idea for a plot. But before she progressed to start typing, the 'Twilight' book on her desk gave her some mental criticism, "_It's been done before…Trust me, and it made over $10,000,000 at the box office last year…_" Kagome grabbed the book and threw it at her bedroom door.

"Bite me!" she shouted as the book hit the door to her bedroom where it made a loud 'bang', before bouncing off and landing in her wastebasket.

Kagome looked at the door, than at her wastebasket which the _Twilight_ book had landed in. It was a perfect shot… Confused, Kagome wadded-up a piece of scratch paper and hurled it at her bedroom door—at the exact same spot where the book had hit. She thought that she could make that impressive shot again, but it wasn't to be. The paper bounced off of her door and overshot the wastebasket altogether. It was kind of ironic that only the book made it into her trashcan.

The music on her laptop began playing the same old songs over again as the evening night wore on. If there was any inspiration to be found anywhere, it wasn't going to be at her computer. As the sun began disappearing beyond her windowsill, Kagome decided that it was time to go out for some air. The evening was cold with late-winter air, requiring the girl to put on a sweater.

As she made her way down stairs, she was greeted by the mocking rants of her little brother, "Hey, sis! Are you going to throw anymore books up there?" asked Sota from the kitchen as he, and the rest of her family was sitting down for supper.

"I'm going out!" responded Kagome, frustrated.

She intended to just take a walk around her home and shrine to get some ideas for a new story, but soon enough, she would be sucked into an adventure that would change her live forever. Hopefully, she'll still be around to write about it.

* * *

><p>500 Years Ago &amp; At This Very Moment,<p>

The sky was beginning to become covered by grey storm clouds as the harpies began to descend on the small village of farmers.

For months now, these demonic female birds of prey had raided and pillaged the small village and killed its inhabitants. The once very prosperous village was beginning to see its last days as whoever was able to escape the Armageddon onslaught of flying monsters ran to the nearby forests or took refuge in the ruins of their homes.

The situation was bleak. People were dying and had no way to save themselves.

A lone little girl, who got separated from her mother in the chaos, couldn't get away in time.

The little girl shouted "Mommy!" as a harpy swooped down from the air and took her away.

It wasn't a battle; it was a massacre. Devastation was all that remained after the winged devils had finally flew away. Ravaged homes and dead bodies littered the area. Not one living soul who faced the demons was sparred.

"We need help!" announced one of the villagers as they all returned to see their homeland, which was lying in waste.

"Who will help us?" asked an elderly woman. "We cannot fight them; the shoguns have refused to send us any help!"

"I… I think that I some people who can help…" said a voice as the fires around people's homes continued to burn.

Everybody turned to see who was speaking. It was the mother of the little girl who was lost.

"I hear of this group of demons, who call themselves—"

"Just what we needed; more demons!" interrupted a voice. "Does everybody here that? We're going to solve our problems with more demons!" said a man.

The mother of the lost girl attacked the man who interrupted her.

Jumping onto the man, she shouted, "You bastard!" enraged for the little compassion that he had for the woman's daughter.

"That's enough!" said the other villagers as they tried to pull her off of him.

"This arguing is pointless…" said an elder man. "Please, why don't you tell us what you know about this group of demons? What do they call themselves?"

* * *

><p>In the local tavern in the center of a highly-populated village were two demons. One was sitting down on the floor by the table while the other was sitting on top of it. The one sitting down at the table appeared to be in his late teens, although he was really about 200. He was obviously a wolf-demon and seemed to be enjoying a cup of sake.<p>

**Name: Commander Kouga, **

**Demon Warrior Type: Wolf-Demon**

**Threat Level: Moderate**

Beside him, sitting on the table enjoying a drink was another demon. About the size of your average fox, he was chugging down a glass that was disproportional to his body, full of who-knows-what. In his hair was a blue ribbon, and under his eyes were deep red bags. He had been hitting the tap hard and putting down a lot of heavy drinks.

"Hey, you've been doing that all day…" said Kouga. "You're going to drink yourself sick…"

The little fox seemed to be completely oblivious to Kouga's warning as he continued to slurp down his beverage. It was essentially pure sugar-water. Every few seconds, he would stop drinking and look around like he had ADHD before going back to it. Kouga was almost mesmerized by the little fox-demon's twitches.

**Name: Shippou**

**Demon Warrior Type: Fox-Demon**

**Threat Level: Low**

They both had been enjoying some drinks at a small table when a woman walked in. The drill would've been that Shippou would've peered over to the entrance and silently whispered what the lady looked like to Kouga so he could determine if she was one of the imperial demon hunters who were after them. Since Shippou was starting to get a little tipsy from his drink, Kouga decided to look over his shoulder to see who it was.

The woman was in her late twenties and was dressed in brown and blue. In her hands was a large bag of money. The money seemed to be drawing some unwanted attention.

"Hey, what do we have here?" asked one of the other patrons. He saw the large bag of money and stood up.

"Wait, no!" She exclaimed. "It's not mine!"

"Ah, then it must be mine!" said the disorderly patron as he and his friends got up from where they were sitting.

"It—it's not for you either…" said the woman, petrified.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… It's mine—I'm certain of it…" said the man again. He pulled out a small knife and made a grab for the woman's arm.

As soon as the bandit got within an inch of the woman's arm, someone grabbed his, stopping him from stealing her money. It was Kouga.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" The bandit asked as he attempted to struggle out of the wolf-demon's grip. "Do you know who you're messing with!" he continued as his buddies came in to back him up.

No one really wanted to mess with Kouga. He was known not to be very gentle with what he calls his "prey".

"Buddy, I suggest that you clear on out of here before I get really violent…" muttered Kouga as he began to grin. Not more than two seconds later, he said "Too late…" and threw the bandit across the tavern and through the wall. Sunlight poured in through the gaping hole.

"We needed some sunlight, didn't we?" he asked. Kouga turned to the bandit's colleges and cracked his knuckles. It took only six more words from the wolf to send his associates running away like dogs with their tails between their legs, "Please, I beg you… _try me_…"

"Oh, how can I thank you?" asked the woman, grateful for his help.

Kouga didn't respond. He turned to Shippou, who was still twitching his head in every direction as his body continued to intake the sugar drink like it was oxygen. As he started to return to his seat, the lady came up behind him and spoke, "Wait, can't you help me?" she asked. "I'm looking for the Inu-Team."

All of a sudden, Kouga swiftly spun around and grabbed the woman by her throat, pinning her to the wall of the tavern. Like before, the other patrons didn't care to stand up to this fierce wolf-demon. He took the bag of money from her and looked at it.

"So you're looking for the Inu-Team are you?" Kouga asked with a smirk as he tossed the bag onto his table where Shippou instantly dropped his drink and dove head-first into it.

The woman, who was still being pinned to the wall by Kouga's hand, watches as a little foxtail sprouting from the top of the bag wiggled around as Shippou dug around the inside. The woman began to snicker while in Kouga's grasp. When the wolf's eyes met hers, she murmured, "He's actually kinda cute…"

Shippou popped his head out; a few coins were noticed in his hair as he spoke in a high-pitched voice, "It's all here! The amount Lord Sesshomaru said we agreed upon!" The fox demon then launched himself out of the bag of money and proceeded to run like a wild squirrel across the high-beams supporting the ceiling of the tavern. He was on a sugar-trip.

"Congratulations, you just hired the Inu-Team." Kouga announced as he lessened his grip on and then let go of the woman.

* * *

><p>As Kagome continued on a second trek around her home, she thought that a noise was coming from the old well house near the shrine. Thinking that something in there might have fallen over, she went to investigate. Crossing the yard, she took one last look at a tree growing near the front of her house; there was something about it that struck her deep. It was like a voice from its branches was whispering to her the prologue to the greatest story in the world. It was a story of mixed emotions, a story of love and romance which were perfectly balanced with the right amounts of action and humor.<p>

Little did Kagome know, but the sacred tree was whispering to the girl the prologue for _her_ next greatest adventure.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
